<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星露谷不洁幻想 by LuHuaiDao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818470">星露谷不洁幻想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao'>LuHuaiDao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本合集含有：<br/>0，德米与玩家在实验室的小段子（←是的我忘记我把这篇也加上了所以挤了个0出来）<br/>1，罗宾姐姐gb螺丝刀play（道具play/gb向注意）<br/>2，跟塞巴斯蒂安的温泉play（有前情提及）<br/>3，看两位父亲教训带坏他们女儿的城市小伙（含有sp情节注意）<br/>4，如何安抚或带坏肯特（正常人→堕落）<br/>5，看莉亚罗宾带玩家玩玩具</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星露谷不洁幻想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　涵盖了很多我的不洁幻想，是all玩家向，有gb内容请注意。因为注意到了路易斯和刘易斯很容易弄混，所以文中玩家的名字皆以英文的Louis来指代。<br/>　　都是不长的段子，只为开车而飙车，满脑子yellow色彩，并且鹈鹕镇全员不正常ooc没有正常伦理道德注意，各种play注意。<br/>以下是新的补充说明：<br/>补档里并没有按照上面的顺序划分请注意<br/>在Louis篇补档的最后，有额外的Sydney篇相关<br/>一点海莉x玩家和罗宾x玩家的gl段子请注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　莉亚、罗宾/Louis(玩家)<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当Louis看到莉亚从盒子里拿出的东西时，他便腿脚有些打软，顿时想转身跑回自己的农场——那并不远，Louis也确信自己的脚程会比莉亚快——至少在罗宾敲门进来之前，Louis是有这样的想法。任谁面对一个粗大的、打磨光滑、处理妥当、形状真实的木制男性假阳具，第一反应都是马上离开现场吧。<br/>　　他不确定要用谁的尺寸来比喻那根他意料之外的“小玩具”，毕竟他已经被迫跟鹈鹕镇半数男女都做过了。面对脸上明明白白摆出兴奋意思的莉亚，他一步步倒退至门口，不动声色地寻着机会逃跑。这可不是什么塑胶玩意儿，而是个实打实的硬棍，Louis看着就觉得身后发疼。<br/>　　“莉亚……我觉得这有点不妥。”Louis舔了舔发干的嘴唇。<br/>　　“你不想试试吗，Louis？”莉亚眨了眨眼，Louis表现出的反应着实可爱。<br/>　　一点都不想。Louis重重地吞了口唾沫，他已经很靠近屋门了。就在他准备行动之时，莉亚的房门被敲开了。罗宾背着她随身的包出现在门前，她冲着屋里的两人笑笑，随即毫不客气地踏入屋内，顺势关紧了门。莉亚对于罗宾的出现似乎也有些始料不及，而三人中最坐立不安的还是Louis，他不可能忘记当时被罗宾压在盖了一半的鸡舍中玩弄，带着凸起棱角的螺丝刀的手柄戳弄他直至高潮。<br/>　　罗宾看到了莉亚手中的木制男性阴茎，若有所思地瞟了一眼已经拉开距离缩在房间角落的银发青年。<br/>　　“我听说Louis你在莉亚这里，”罗宾将包放在桌子上，随即在其中翻找起什么，“正巧，我也有个玩具要给你。”<br/>　　即使有了些预料，在看到罗宾拿出另一根木制的假阳具时，Louis还是倒吸了一口气，那根阳具的柱身上还有着不少突起，Louis隐隐猜测罗宾手中的尺寸不会是按照德米特里厄斯设计的吧？想到此，年轻的农场主就有些绝望。<br/>　　“真是无独有偶呢，莉亚。”<br/>　　“我可以拒绝吗——”Louis一脸抗拒地在两位漂亮女性手中的玩意儿之间来回扫视，“虽然我猜不行。”他小声嘟囔。<br/>　　“嘿莉娜，听着，我以为你是想让我来看你的新雕塑……而不是你手中的、玩具？”<br/>　　“当然，这是顺带的。”莉亚指了指摆在房间角落位置的奇形怪状的木雕，Louis面部僵硬地笑了笑。<br/>　　“所以——”罗宾走到了莉亚身边，两个对于Louis来说并不有趣的性玩具摆到了一块儿，“你更喜欢哪一个？”<br/>　　我都不喜欢。Louis没敢把这句话吐出口，他确信假如他真的把这句话说出口了，今天可能无论如何都不太可能自己走出莉娜的宿舍了。<br/>　　但罗宾像是看穿了他的想法，毕竟经验丰富的女性总能直截了当的察觉小男孩那藏不住的思绪，“那就都试试吧。”<br/>　　Louis的手被两位女性牵起，拉拉扯扯到了一个半梯形高架着的木头边上。莉亚不知道从哪拿出了一条布带，遮住了青年的眼睛。失去光亮的瞬间让Louis心中一慌，心脏开始的跳动加快了些许，他不畏惧黑暗，毕竟他需要在黑夜时于矿洞或鹈鹕镇中四处游走。他的恐惧不来源于黑暗，而是对未知遭遇的不安。<br/>　　银发青年趴扶在了木台上，方才他只看到了梯形木架的背面，却不知道正面恰好有着固定手腕的皮带连接着。双手的活动范围被限制，他的脚尖只能堪堪搭在地面上，牛仔裤被解开落到了脚踝，又被突如其来的力气扯掉不知所踪。还有他的内裤，一并被撇到了一旁。衬衣的下摆仅仅遮住了半个臀部，那臀上还有些浅红色的印子，已不知道是哪位男士的教育留下的。<br/>　　湿凉的液体淋到了Louis的股缝间，这番早有准备的预谋令青年提心吊胆。那些液体被纤细的手指沾着在穴口摩挲，并不深入，只是浅浅地按压。男性的身躯开始轻微地颤抖，尚还在忍耐范围内的刺激不过是加深了紧张感，Louis脑海中全是那两根不太妙的木头玩意儿，紧张得臀腹部都快要抽筋。<br/>　　姑娘们的手法倒是比起男性们要温柔不少，具有技术性，捻抹勾挑之间，力度都恰到好处，惹得挨罪的人腰酸腿软，任其上下摸索。莉亚兴致冲冲地用手指在青年的穴口边上来回摩挲，一旁地罗宾则仔细地给木质阴茎做好润滑的准备。火热的内壁紧紧含住莉亚的手指，莉亚便顺势往内扣弄。Louis咬牙耐住嘴边的呻吟，他也不知道此时是能看见还是不能看见两者谁更幸运。<br/>　　在短暂的扩张后，莉亚抽回手指，她的手上弄上了不少湿湿的液体，她拿着制造的那根假阳具，缓慢地顶开了看似狭窄的洞口。假阳具被打磨得形状圆润，但对于因紧张而缩紧的后穴而言，其尺寸还是过大了。被迫撑开的丝丝痛意让Louis不禁捏紧拳头，用力地大口喘气，好似这样就能缓解疼痛一样。<br/>　　那在这几天都未能得到充分休息的后穴很快就被撑开到足够大的范围以容纳坚硬的阳具。进入体内的物什有着微妙的弧度，Louis咬紧了下唇，企图用唇瓣上的痛楚来盖过身后的不适。他的胃痉挛着，紧张得反胃感使他控制不住地喘气咳嗽。然而就在这种关键点，他突然想起莉亚曾经送他的那个同样奇形怪状的木雕，他将之摆在屋子的最角落。<br/>　　恐怕这两位同样喜欢木工的女性有着不少相像之处，这一点Louis弄不清楚，可他却知道两人的不同之处。罗宾的手法会较为技术性，具有可寻的规律节奏；而莉亚的手显然更为随性粗暴。青年的身体若非固定住手部，怕是已经从木架上滑落下来。湿哒哒的后穴夹着那根硬玩意儿，分泌液让木头变成了深色，在柱头狠狠摩擦过某一位置时，青年昂起头，发出一声呜咽。<br/>　　溢出的声音挑动了两名女性的神经，罗宾与莉亚对视，难言的争斗心在撞出火花。她们看到被快感折磨而渗出细汗的青年，心中像是有什么地方被戳中一样。一滴亮晶晶的汗珠从眉角落下，缓缓流淌过浅红色的脸颊，耳根也好似被烈火燎过一般，带着热度和漂亮的艳红色。也许Louis本来就不同于鹈鹕镇的其他男性，那些总是在对生活怀抱怨言的男孩子们，与这个从城市来的青年相比，缺乏那一抹足以魅惑他人的魅力。<br/>　　假阳具被塞到最里面，Louis几乎认为自己的腹部要被捅穿了，那种撞击而来的如木锤般的痛意，是寻常肉体或者硅胶玩具无法比你的。过多分泌的津液从嘴角淌下细细银丝，莉亚松开了手，她撩起青年被汗湿的银发，往看不见的青年的眼上落下轻轻一吻。这温柔的吻与刚才的举动对比简直不像同一人所为。<br/>　　失去支持的假阳具缓慢地被肠肉推挤着往外，身体本能地排出异物，Louis用力地呼吸，他刚刚已经经历了一次简单地高潮，疲软下来的阴茎还往外流着浅白色的液体。他整个人像是刚从水里捞起来的一样，褶皱不堪的衣服湿透了。直到顶端马上要脱离穴口时，发出响亮的啵声，莉亚接住了那根假阳具，而后罗宾近乎没有停顿就把她的造物塞进那个开开合合的粉穴内。<br/>　　“咕呜、好难、难受……”口齿不清地抱怨不能起到任何作用，这一点Louis也早就清楚了。视觉失效使得他的身体更加敏感，更容易被刺激得起反应，他感觉穴内火热一片，钝钝地胀痛在体内反反复复与快感争夺存在感。他几乎背过气去，嗓子都有些干哑，不知道是泪水还是汗水弄湿了遮眼的布条。<br/>　　男性的穴内比女性的更能感觉进入体内的东西的形状，那些凸起碾过内壁，像是在争先恐后的前行开垦。罗宾旋转着手中的玩具，来回刺激着Louis的后穴，她坏心思地笑着，开了口：“更喜欢哪个，Louis？”<br/>　　被搞得混混沌沌地Louis难以思索何为最佳答案，甚至可以说无暇思考罗宾的问题，断断续续的讨饶中带着哭腔，他语无伦次地表达着，可她们却没有简单放过她的想法。<br/>　　“我不知道…嗯啊、求求你、我不——唔嗯！”<br/>　　“这可不行哦，要好好说出答案。”罗宾使劲一顶她知晓的青年的敏感处，Louis发出了颤抖又绝望的呻吟。紧接着，就是快速的抽插，青年抗拒着，放开声呜咽哭泣，他的腿脚猛然绷直，还没来得及喊停，浅黄色的液体便滴滴答答的漏出，尿液取代了尿道球腺液从他蹭着木架的阴茎中出现。<br/>　　Louis身体僵直不动，最后的羞耻心使他想立即昏死过去。被人用玩具搞到失禁莫非还不算丢人吗？<br/>　　“果然，”罗宾低低笑了，她抬手摸了摸青年湿漉漉的银发，“还是尿床的小孩子，老老实实做选择比较好哦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　肯特xLouis(玩家)<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　也许他早就在这个糟糕的小镇中坏掉了，Louis拥抱住PTSD发作的退役士兵，他用手掌抚弄着男人的背，竭尽所能地想要安抚对方的情绪。这个在外参军的男人，似乎还未染上鹈鹕镇人们通有的恶性，肯特曾在皮埃尔他们想要再次对他出手时，阻止了他们。尽管在那之后，Louis仍然遭受了强迫性的操干，但他发自心底的感谢并且心疼这个男人。<br/>　　所以，可能他才是那个把肯特同样拉入泥水的最佳人选，只有这样——Louis矮下身，半跪在地上，面向肯特的胯间——肯特或许才能再次完全融入鹈鹕镇。Louis想要帮助肯特，他想不到更好的、更有效的方法了。<br/>　　农场主人的两只手搭在了肯特的膝头，Louis的上身前倾，牙尖咬住了肯特的裤链。仿佛意识到了面前青年的意图，肯特想要推开他。<br/>　　“没关系的。”Louis顺势抓住了肯特扬起的手，他冲着紧张不安的男人微微一笑，指尖蹭至男人的胳膊肘。明明原本他也只是个普通的上班族，也交过可爱的女朋友，然而他现在却已对如何服侍他人烂熟于心。<br/>　　他解开了肯特的裤子，包裹着阴茎的内裤向外凸起了一大块，兴许Louis自己内心中也是有些意外，面对肯特时，他没有任何厌恶的情绪。他不清楚这究竟是出自同情还是一种自暴自弃的报复心理——明明肯特曾经向他伸出过援手。<br/>　　漂亮的银发从耳侧划到了眉心，从肯特居高临下的角度看来，青年染上浅红的眼角让他短暂性地忘却了家室和其他让他焦虑的一切。舌尖濡湿了布料，肯特的脸颊升温，年纪不大的农场主正舔舐者他的性器，如此清晰地认知使他不得不再次拾起伦理心。<br/>　　“这样不对、Louis、你不必这么做……”<br/>　　“我想要帮助你。”Louis抬起头，认真地看着面色有些憔悴的男人，“你担着的事情太多了，你该试着放下一些了。”<br/>　　青年说着，手指勾住肯特的内裤边缘，他拉下了碍事的布料，面对男性粗大勃起的阴茎不由自主吸了口气，几乎下意识地想象这玩意儿顶入他体内的感觉。润湿的双唇贴上去亲吻顶端，蓬勃的男性气味萦绕鼻尖，Louis用手去捧着男人饱实的囊袋，带着些薄茧的虎口摸索着柱身。<br/>　　晶莹的唾液从Louis的唇角溢出，他有些费力地含住了肯特的性器，过大的尺寸使得他两腮发酸、下颚无力。温暖的口腔让肯特紧闭双眼，尽管排斥这样的行为，但那些乱七八糟的事情似乎真的暂时远离了他的脑子，青年不适的表情着实使人发狂，他隐隐意识到了为什么鹈鹕镇的男人们会作出那般不切实际的行动。<br/>　　Louis就像恶魔一样，披着纯洁的、善良的外表，却不自觉地魅惑着周遭的人，用那淫荡的身躯，永不满足的洞穴吸引着迷途的旅人。灰蓝色的眼瞳就是月亮的光辉，他定能通过那对眼眸勾人心魄。<br/>　　他就是一个应该挨操的婊子。<br/>　　肯特猛地活动了一下腰，Louis因此呛了一下，阴茎的前部顶上了青年的咽喉，迫使他难受的干呕。而这使得咽喉部反复摩挲着性器的头部，退役士兵低哼了一声，抓住了柔软的银发，被染黑同化的男人把原先的顾虑抛之脑后，强迫而大力地将Louis的口腔变作发泄处，快速的在其中抽插。<br/>　　猝不及防地发难，Louis毫无准备地承受着几乎要伤害他嗓子的力道，鸽灰眼眸半阖，他的手指扣紧拽着男人的裤子，心中的欣喜与悲伤半掺。他欣喜于肯特已成为他们中的一员，同样也悲伤于此。他的裤子同样已经被自己的分泌液弄湿，只不过肯特并不能发现他的性器正紧贴着湿凉的内裤。<br/>　　他腾出一只手解开自己的裤链，左手掂量着男性的睾丸，右手则探入自己的裤中，抹开一片滑腻，食指胡乱扣弄着已经开始兴奋的后穴。Louis努力收敛起牙齿，用柔软的嘴唇和舌头去包裹肯特活动的性器，他面色潮红，用手指玩弄自己的力度不亚于口中遭到的冲撞。<br/>　　见他一副难受的模样，肯特咬紧了牙，他放缓了力度，大手伸下去抚摸Louis的脸颊，湿透的性器从Louis的口中滑出。青年不断地喘气，止不住地轻咳，他又贴过去轻嘬顶端，模糊不清的咕哝声从肯特的喉底滚出。舌头如同一条灵巧的小蛇，从根部一路舔到了马眼。同时，他身后的穴不再满足于一根手指，Louis用食指和中指共同戳弄着湿黏的洞口，可怎么也得不到满足。<br/>　　“过来吧，孩子，坐上来。”肯特拍了拍自己的腿，因为快感，他的嗓音比平时听起来更加沙哑。<br/>　　Louis用手背一擦嘴唇，摇摇晃晃地从地上站起，把无用的裤子脱去，赤裸着下身跨开双腿，他贴近了坐着的肯特，用手扶着那冒着青筋的阴茎，对准了他骚软的后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。肯特的阴茎戳开了男孩的洞口，即将被满足的期待刺激Louis发出短促的喘息，他还没完全适应过大的尺寸，肯特就把住了他的腰，使劲往下一摁。<br/>　　突兀而至的快感冲击了Louis体内的每个细胞，生理性泪水不可抑制的从他的眼眶中滚落，男人有力的手臂完全掌控了他的身躯，体内被充紧的滋味满足了他渴望已久的情欲。肯特凑过去亲吻了青年的耳根，他带着一种要操烂那狭窄后穴的冲动，力道不减反增。<br/>　　Louis被欲望释放的男人搞得身体发软，靠在肯特的肩头只顾得上发出破碎的呻吟。他的身上留下来他人的红印，如果山姆知道了自己已经与他的父亲做过了会怎么想，本来就已经趋于绝望的塞巴斯蒂安会怎么想？还有文森特，无声陪伴他的父亲此时正操弄着他哥哥的友人——一切的一切都不该发生，但无论怎么样，都停不下来了。<br/>　　“让我来帮助你，肯特。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　皮埃尔，德米/Louis(玩家)<br/>　　注意：发生在阿比盖尔四心事件，墓地逃跑后的剧情。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　自从Louis跟着阿比盖尔从墓地逃跑后，他已经连着几天不敢踏入杂货店，更准确地说是闭门不出，只是每天在自家溪流旁边钓钓鱼来维持生活资金。他不敢去面对皮埃尔，从男人那天火冒三丈的态度来看，Louis不确定自己会遭受多猛烈的迁怒。<br/>　　杂货店周三打烊是鹈鹕镇人尽皆知的事情，Louis想趁着此次机会去寻找阿比盖尔，谁料他刚走到杂货店的门前，那扇门便咔哒一声打开了。Louis跟他最不想碰见的男人撞了个正着，皮埃尔似乎也没想到，表情一时有些错愕。Louis本打算在皮埃尔反应过来前拔腿就跑，然而男人速度更快，有力的手一把抓住了他的手臂，如同鹰爪一样扯得Louis的胳膊生疼。<br/>　　银发少年在面对这位中年男性时，很明显地流露出些许恐惧的情绪，他挣脱不开那只手，就这样被拉扯进了祭坛的房间。而在那儿，又遇到了另一位Louis想躲避的人，塞巴斯蒂安的继父，玛鲁的父亲——德米特里厄斯。之前他挨不住玛鲁的请求，带着她去山洞里探险了一番，没想出来就被正在调查研究的德米特里厄斯发现了。<br/>　　“城市来的坏男孩。”德米特里厄斯扫了被皮埃尔抓着的青年一眼，简明扼要的下了看法。他坐在软椅上，眼神中包含着些许让Louis无法看透的意味，“他需要一些刻骨铭心的惩罚，对吗，皮埃尔？”<br/>　　“他带坏了阿比盖尔，使得玛鲁险些受伤。”<br/>　　两个中年男性就这样叙述着青年的罪行，Louis被推到了软椅上，他的皮带被抽出，牛仔裤被扯到了脚踝，两条白净的腿连带着圆翘的屁股暴露在空中。歪歪扭扭的内裤卡在腿根处，Louis试图要拉起裤子，然而他的双手被德米特里厄斯抓住，他低垂的脑袋刚好贴上了男人的下腹。Louis不喜欢替别人口交，因为他还想跟塞巴斯蒂安接吻。<br/>　　但很显然的是，他没有别的选择。黝黑的阴茎拍到了他的脸上，Louis探出粉红的软舌，强忍着咸腥的膳味舔舐半硬的阴茎。突然，一记大力的巴掌落在他的臀上，臀肉被拍得颤动，泛起红印。Louis吃痛地哼了一声，但皮埃尔可没想简单放过他，男人牢牢摁住青年的后腰防止人躲闪，有力的大手一下一下地扬起落下，重复着给男孩的屁股上色的工作。<br/>　　Louis的屁股很快变得像一个深粉色的水蜜桃，身后火辣辣的痛楚难以忍耐，接连落下的巴掌好似骤雨一般，痛得Louis不顾脸面的开始掉眼泪，根本没心思服务脸前的玩意儿。德米特里厄斯对于这样的忽视有些不悦，他捏住Louis的两腮，逼迫男孩张开嘴，就把自己的性器顶入Louis的口腔内。<br/>　　难熬的掌掴还在继续，屁股被抽得红肿一片，可对这般的疼痛却好像让Louis的身体更加兴奋，溢出的液体弄到了软椅的布料上，留下深浅的湿渍。想要出口讨饶的Louis却因口中含着德米特里厄斯的阴茎而无法正常地说话，他拼命晃动屁股想要躲开接连落下的巴掌，可这不过是徒劳。<br/>　　杂货店的主人不知道拿出来什么东西，约莫一指粗，不做任何润滑就捅入了Louis的后穴，很快，那就如同一股热流一般化开。皮埃尔分开Louis被打得发红的臀肉，开始拍击极为敏感的会阴处。Louis被口中分泌过多的唾液呛了一下，呼吸不顺使得他的脸颊变成不自然的红色。德米特里厄斯的阴茎在他的口腔内无所顾忌地捅来撞去，抵得他嗓子生疼。泪水让Louis灰蓝色的眼睛显得有几分惹人怜爱 ，后穴瘙痒的刺激和皮埃尔的巴掌快要拉扯Louis进入高潮的巅峰。<br/>　　他的股间又湿又滑，从后穴流出的液体一直顺着腿根滑落。德米特里厄斯终于大发慈悲将性器从Louis的口腔内挪出，被折磨得没了体力的少年半瘫在软椅上，颤抖着喘息。Louis只觉得屁股又疼又烫，他也没想到这么大了还会被一个那人打屁股，羞耻心促使了性欲的增长。德米特里厄斯又把银发男孩摁住膝头，巴掌如同铁板一般再度落下，里里外外把Louis的屁股与娇嫩的大腿根照顾了个遍，漂亮的红色诱人侵犯。<br/>　　“好痛、不要打了、痛——”Louis的泪水不断溢出，也没有引得德米特里厄斯的任何怜悯，他短暂性的停下来巴掌，让Louis靠在他怀中，两条腿曲起分开，楚楚可怜的阴茎和苹果般的屁股也展现在站在对面的皮埃尔眼中。<br/>　　德米特里厄斯一手夹住Louis的膝弯，另一只手继续对Louis的屁股施暴。Louis无助地闭上眼睛，他痛得说不出话，被两个中年男性这般对待，他为身体的反应感到可耻又不可否认地沉迷其中。<br/>　　“你别想再有下次发生同样的事情。”皮埃尔拾起青年的皮带，一记重抽在Louis臀部与腿根的位置留下红棱。Louis感觉像有一把尖刀隔开了皮肤般的痛，又像有人在他的身上纵火，又烫又辣，他希望有人能来救他脱离苦海，但这只是痴心妄想而已。<br/>　　“请不要打了……”哭得喘不上气的青年伸出颤抖不已的双手，他强忍着疼痛扳开臀肉，露出湿淋淋地粉嫩后穴。Louis不知道这样做的结果是什么，也不知道是否管用，但他真的不想再挨任何一下责打了。<br/>　　“求你们操我——”<br/>　　银发被汗水弄湿黏在脸侧和脖颈上，看起来还带些青涩意味的青年在两个长辈面前自慰了起来，他用手指扣弄自己的后穴，刻意发出邀请般地喘息，他抹开股间的湿液，使得拍得又红又肿的屁股间的穴口显得那样可爱淫荡。<br/>　　“我是个坏孩子，所以请Daddy惩罚我，请操我。”<br/>　　Louis看到了角落那一抹紫色的身影，绝望地闭上双眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　　　<br/>　　罗宾xLouis<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　Louis从床上爬了起来，晚间泡过温泉的身体有些疲软，他听见叮叮当当的敲打声，罗宾会工作至深夜。放着女性工作自己却呼呼大睡，这样看来怎么都不太符合他的观念。青年踩着他沾着泥土的鞋子，松松垮垮的短裤和同样随性、印着一个滑稽图案的T恤，如果放在白日，Louis无论如何都不会这样出门的，那太不雅观了。<br/>　　前城市上班族心中还有着点放不下的礼节观念，农场的主人随意拽上了一件垂到膝弯的风衣，趿拉着鞋就朝着罗宾工作的位置走去。晚间起了风，夹带着泥土的腥味掀起了Louis的一袍，在夜色下过分苍白的侧腹从卷起的衣衫下露出。Louis注意到罗宾停了下来，有着橙发的干练女性放下了手里的活。<br/>　　Louis冲着罗宾招了招手，鸡舍的雏形已经差不多显现，木质地板上散落着干草，可农场的主人并未料到，在他刚刚靠近罗宾时，就被橙发女性一把拉过去。罗宾的身上带着股木头的清香，Louis甚至感觉到卷曲的发从他的耳边扫过。没穿好的鞋子此时绊了一下银发青年，重心不稳的青年踉跄了几下，下意识不想往罗宾的方向趋近，故而一屁股坐到了地上，发出沉闷的碰撞声。<br/>　　“好痛……”青年抱怨了一句，手掌背过身后揉了揉撞到的位置。<br/>　　罗宾看着皱着鼻子的青年，唇角向上扬起，露出了一个暧昧的微笑，她俯身压到了Louis的身上，拉扯过散落在地上的粗麻绳，不由分说地抓着青年的手捆上。罗宾的力气大得吓人，Louis只来得及腹诽一句不愧是做木工搭房子的，他这个以前也就拿拿文件提提笔记本电脑的公务男性在这个女人面前，彻彻底底处于了丢脸的弱势地位。<br/>　　在这般情况下，Louis用捆缚住的双手捂住了脸，发出了一声有些哀怨意味的叹息。本以为经过一小段时间的农活，他可以反抗罗宾了，现在想想——距离能反抗罗宾的境界明明还有好长一截。<br/>　　罗宾瞧着身下的青年，鹈鹕镇并不缺年轻的男孩，但像这位城市孩子一样白嫩可能还真没有别人。这就是为何所有鹈鹕镇的人都过分的渴求着Louis的身体，如同上瘾一般，或者某种疾病的必需品。罗宾开口：“你还是没有学乖。”<br/>　　学乖？银发青年的身躯一颤，脑内拼命想遗忘的噩梦经历又再一次重归，他颤抖着，仿佛又陷入那晚被反复折腾的境遇中。Louis眨巴着灰蓝色的眼睛，他感觉到罗宾有些冰凉的手探入他的裤腿内。宽大的短裤并没能起到任何抵御作用，裤腿被一把撩到了腿根，腿根处的皮肤格外柔软苍白，臀肉被带着茧子的手肆意揉捏，Louis不敢开口说任何拒绝的话，无助地咬着下唇忍受。<br/>　　“趴好。”罗宾将手抽出，拍了拍青年的腰。Louis挪了挪，听话地照做了。他趴伏在稻草上，也算不上太冷，撇着嘴朝后瞟了眼罗宾。<br/>　　“罗宾姐姐……”<br/>　　“叫姐姐也没用。”<br/>　　憋屈的城市小青年闭上了嘴，罗宾也不顾对方的脸面，直截了当地拽下了Louis的短裤，她也丝毫不在意会不会被别人看见。对Louis发泄欲望早已成为鹈鹕镇默认的规则，罗宾记得那一次鹈鹕镇的男人们将Louis拖出来，甚至没有任何廉耻之心，扒光了Louis，让男孩躺在广场上铺着的厚布上。<br/>　　罗宾在当时只是远远的看着，模糊的夜色并不能连声音一并掩盖，她听见Louis的哭声与呻吟，格外诱人，就像粘糊糊蜂蜜奶油蛋糕，又甜蜜又黏人。女性纤细的手指已经开始在Louis的股缝中来回滑动，那稚嫩的穴在经历过几次粗暴地对待后仍然显得有几分青涩娇贵。也许是前两天罗宾才撞见这孩子被塞巴斯蒂安压在电脑桌上狠狠地来了几发，那漂亮的穴口还泛着浅红。<br/>　　那洞穴温暖又紧致，罗宾的指尖顶在穴口打转，她往Louis的耳边轻轻吐气，惹得本就强强支撑的青年一下从脸红到了脖子根。夜风也没能让持续升高的体温平缓下来，Louis极为敏感地随着罗宾的动作哼唧了两声，他把屁股撅高，以免不顺手的罗宾想出更多折腾他的方法。<br/>　　干软的一支草叶戳弄着Louis的会阴及穴口，麻麻痒痒的感觉令Louis下意识地就想躲开，他不耐地扭了扭腰，可那草叶反倒更变本加厉地在他的穴前戳动。少许液体从青年性器的前段溢出，罗宾的虎口滑过柱身，这又令Louis打了个颤。尿道球腺液被用来涂抹在青年后穴周边，女性的手指戳入其中，不断搅动，引得Louis将脸埋在双臂间，后臀抬得越发高翘。<br/>　　酥酥麻麻的快感令Louis耻于开口，可这不能满足他这段时间被反复开发的后穴。跟罗宾做这种事情，总让他想起被德米特里厄斯过大的阴茎操干的那天，他被干得腿脚发软，最后还是被抱出那间房子的。罗宾灵活的手指带给了他不一样的体验，甚至用不着撸动性器，仅靠着身后的刺激便迎来高潮的侵蚀。<br/>　　Louis根本没有足够的心思去看罗宾，从他刚到鹈鹕镇的那天开始，对于能力强悍的罗宾便带着一种类似前辈的崇拜感。而现在，那种崇拜敬仰感转化为加倍的羞耻心，青年的睫毛上已经沾了泪珠，从初次被侵犯之后，他就从未强抑制过自己放荡的呻吟。很快，他的下身就已经变得泥泞不堪，分泌液顺着穴口流出，罗宾抽出了被弄湿的手指。<br/>　　就在Louis以为今夜的游戏可以早早结束时，他的余光瞟见罗宾拾起了螺丝刀，用袖口擦了擦带着圆弧棱的手柄处。银发青年立马就腾升了逃走的念头，“不要用那个，求你了——嘶！”<br/>　　罗宾毫不在意男孩的话语，她屈指弹上了Louis的会阴，又用两根手指随意地扣弄了几下，使得男孩发出阵阵软哼。罗宾一手挡住了Louis的大腿防止他乱动，另一边就将螺丝刀的手柄抵在了男孩润滑好的穴口处旋转。慢条斯理的刺激令Louis抓狂但他的穴确实渴望被填充，却不是被天天拿在罗宾手中的螺丝刀的手柄。<br/>　　然而不管农场的主人愿不愿意，他任人宰割的事实无法转变，塑料手柄撑开了粉红的穴，Louis清晰地感受到棱角处刮蹭着他内里的肉壁，湿软的嫩肉吸引了罗宾的视线，女性拿着螺丝刀不紧不慢地深入那欠操的穴内，左右旋转，紧接着加快了速度地快速捅弄，直搞出咕滋不断的水声。<br/>　　“你很喜欢这个吧，坏男孩，”罗宾又笑了，橙色的卷发从她的耳侧滑落，“或许我该专门给你做个木头玩意儿，时时刻刻塞在你的小屁股里，这样你想必会记得教训，不是吗？”<br/>　　“不、不要……”<br/>　　“你难道不喜欢玩具吗，男孩？”罗宾又一次将手柄使劲顶入穴中，Louis的身体猛然缩紧，脊背挺直僵硬，从性器顶端滴落的浊液弄湿了膝下的木头。<br/>　　“看来你需要更多的教训啊。”<br/>　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　塞巴斯蒂安xLouis<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　或许可能是周五的夜间，鹈鹕镇的人都聚集到了酒馆。Louis晃醒了前一个晚上通宵做程序的塞巴斯蒂安，为此他险些就被暴躁的黑发少年压在床上就地正法。德米特里厄斯和罗宾都不在，赛巴斯也早已推了跟山姆玩桌球的约，就为了能好好休息一天。可当这位引人注目的城市小伙往他眼前一杵，任何拒绝的话语只能无可奈何地吞入腹中。<br/>　　赛巴斯从后抱住银发男孩的腰，将下巴靠在对方的肩上。Louis的身上带着一种植物的气息，并不难闻，赛巴斯用鼻尖拱了拱Louis的颈侧，Louis仰头蹭蹭柔软的黑发。今天塞巴斯蒂安没有跟山姆凑在一起，令Louis更加愉悦。他虽清楚阿比盖尔与山姆是塞巴斯蒂安难得的朋友，可不知为何的嫉妒之心仍然使他不适。<br/>　　“晚上跑来找我要做什么？”塞巴斯蒂安贴着Louis的耳侧低语，他的手已经撩开了农场主人深蓝色的牛仔衬衫，在被窝里捂得炙热的手捏着青年软软的小腹，“如果你需要的话，我会陪着你。”<br/>　　“一起去泡温泉吧！”Louis捉住那只手，兴高采烈地提议。趁着鹈鹕镇的其他人都相聚在酒馆内，他可以跟塞巴斯蒂安一起去泡个温泉，私人、不受打扰的约会。<br/>　　在塞巴斯蒂安为这个突如其来的行程发懵时，Louis已经不由分说地离开了他的怀抱，怀中落空的感觉一下让塞巴斯蒂安的内心扬起一丝失落。Louis手脚麻利地帮着塞巴斯蒂安收拾好了随身物品装在包内，而后牵着黑发少年的手，半拉半拽地将他带到了屋外。<br/>　　铺面而来的冷风让Louis忍不住打了个冷颤，塞巴斯蒂安扫了他一眼，时已快要入冬，有时不知道究竟谁才更像是年纪小的那个，看起来是从大城市来的上班族，却不能好好照顾自己。少年叹了口气，Louis在他心中终归是不同的存在，少年脱下身上的大衣，披到了身旁的青年肩上，仔细地系好了纽扣。<br/>　　他又去摸了摸Louis的手，入手一片凉意，阴郁的少年此时不再有往日的拒人之意，他更像只是一个体贴的恋人。经常敲打键盘的手握住了另一只在曾经常年敲打键盘的手，一种难以言述的默契无声地萦绕在他们周身。<br/>　　进入浴场后就温暖了不少，他们将衣物放好，塞巴斯蒂安的视线不由自主地停留在身旁人包裹在黑色四角泳裤内的挺翘屁股。他的眼中蓦地充斥了难以察觉地阴鹜，而在青年扭头看向他时，银色的碎发扫过那人的眉心，塞巴斯蒂安已经收敛好了一切情绪，跟其并肩走入浴池。<br/>　　热气熏红了皮肤，赛巴斯抬臂揽过身侧的青年，有些烫的水很好的缓解了白日的身体疲劳。Louis便顺势靠入了他的怀中，赤裸的胸膛相贴，青年跨开了双腿，屁股隔着单薄的布料坐在了塞巴斯蒂安的大腿上。倦意渐渐让Louis感觉到了一些无力感，浸泡在热水内的舒适感使得他懒得分心在意对方不安分地手，甚至到了那只手顺着摸到了腿根，指尖触到了他的性器都没有半分挣扎的迹象。<br/>　　塞巴斯蒂安并不乐见这样的情形，他的心底漾起来头不明的怒气。他的继父，德米特里厄斯根本没把他们的关系放在眼里，塞巴斯蒂安自然知道鹈鹕镇的潜规则，同时他也清楚他的力量不足以完全庇护下Louis。所以他才更想离开鹈鹕镇，不论Louis愿不愿意在未来的某一天跟他一起走，他也会不择手段带走Louis。<br/>　　他没有办法忘怀那一天他从山姆家离开后，回到家中，望见的发生在研究室中那淫糜的一幕。他的继父把他的男友操得高声呻吟，又软又甜的叫唤也激起了塞巴斯蒂安的欲望。最糟糕的是罗宾同样默许了这件事，当塞巴斯蒂安听见身后传来的轻微响声回头后，就看见了他同母异父的妹妹玛鲁站在那儿，镜片模糊反射着两具交叠的身躯。他只觉得作呕，冲下楼梯回到自己房间反锁了房门。<br/>　　在他明知道他的继父正在把他心仪的青年反复操干时，他只能一边咬着牙强忍干呕的冲动，一边幻想着他男友的色情模样自我发泄，那声声娇吟若有若无地传入耳内，叫人发疯。<br/>　　塞巴斯蒂安两只手托着青年柔软的屁股，用力地揉捏两瓣手感颇好的臀肉，他的男友靠在他的身上，短促地鼻息喷洒在他的耳根处。他的手指扒开了那能容纳各种尺寸阴茎的骚穴，灌入的热意让Louis身体明显地紧了下，塞巴斯蒂安的手指混合着热水搅进他的穴内。<br/>　　多次的欢爱让塞巴斯蒂安无比熟悉Louis的敏感带，他轻车熟路找到那处能让青年发出悦耳呻吟的位置，反复戳弄刺激，直搞得Louis将脑门抵在他的锁骨处，哼哼唧唧的声音不住溢出。可能跟塞巴斯蒂安的性事是Louis唯一心里不怀有任何排斥的，他乐意被这个看起来有些阴郁的少年来回折腾，也乐意被其操得下不来床。<br/>　　细小的水声在安静的浴场内格外明显，不知是因为过高的温度还是不值一提的羞耻心，Louis通红着脸，他察觉到自己半挺的阴茎已经抵到了塞巴斯蒂安的小腹上。现在Louis整个人都趴在了黑发男性的身上，无处安放的双臂只能搂住塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈。<br/>　　塞巴斯蒂安轻嘬Louis的颈肩，在泛红的皮肤上留下点点红印，他调整了一下位置，这个姿势不太适合活动。Louis有些不情愿地趴到了浴池边，他的短裤已经不知道何时被塞巴斯蒂安拽下，恶作剧一般地丢得远远的。至此浑身赤裸地青年咬着下唇瞪了他的男友一眼，透明的温泉水根本无法起到任何遮挡作用。塞巴斯蒂安用两根手指顶入了Louis的后穴内，随即示意其撅高臀部，让光裸的屁股露出水面。<br/>　　当塞巴斯蒂安的手指抽出后，温热的水液也从半开的穴内冒出淅淅沥沥地顺着臀缝腿根下淌，如同失禁一般的感官让塞巴斯蒂安尽收眼底。少年扬起巴掌用力拍在那撅着的屁股上，巴掌声回荡在浴场内，掀起的红印也没能化解塞巴斯蒂安心中报复一般的怨念。<br/>　　“还是个没长大的孩子吗，”塞巴斯蒂安压到了Louis的身上，“在浴场尿裤子可不是好孩子的行为。”<br/>　　“赛巴斯！”近乎恼羞成怒地Louis喊了一声恋人的名字，在他控诉的话语还没来得及吐出口前，塞巴斯蒂安捏着他的腰，狠狠地撞入了那经过简单扩张的后穴的最深处。<br/>　　“唔、轻点……”Louis一时失神，他的性器还被身后的男性捏住，双重的刺激让他被拖拽入快感的漩涡，忘却了刚刚被嘲笑尿裤子的话语，哀求着塞巴斯蒂安的冲击。他夹紧了臀部，险些让塞巴斯蒂安就那样交代出来，处于主动地位的男性挑了挑眉，转而放轻缓了动作，像是要刻意折磨身下人一样，始终不给予激烈的捣弄。<br/>　　Louis自然能明白塞巴斯蒂安的心思，他扬起头，脖颈显露出漂亮的曲线，眼角泛起的泪珠被雾气掩盖。他自己活动起腰部，努力索取着波浪般的快感与满足。塞巴斯蒂安同样被这番主动刺激了神经，他咬了咬牙，用着几乎想要把人贯穿的力气开始大力抽插。<br/>　　“你就是个谁都可以干的婊子吧。”塞巴斯蒂安头脑发热，侮辱的言辞不受控制地吐出口，很快他就意识到了自己无情的失言。好在沉浸于前列腺高潮之中的Louis好像并没有听清这句话，带着愧疚和焦躁的塞巴斯蒂将之转化为细碎的吻，似乎这样就能让Louis彻底属于自己一样。<br/>　　被操干的青年发出小声的啜泣，他很清楚塞巴斯蒂安心底所想，但他却不能表现出来他的想法。因为那样只会让他的恋人更加难受，没有什么比无能为力更加痛苦了。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　　　德米特里厄斯/Louis<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可不想有什么东西妨碍她光明的未来，你懂我的意思吧？”德米特里厄斯这句话说出口，Louis却已没了能清晰思考的思维，他被压在清理出来的桌上，牛仔裤松垮地挂在脚踝，黑皮肤的男人大尺寸地阴茎正如同一根坚硬的棍子捅入他身后湿漉漉地洞内。<br/>　　肤色差距过大反而衬得城市里来的男孩显得更加白皙娇嫩，后穴口被干得翻出粉红的嫩肉，褶皱几乎被撑平。尿道球腺液滴滴答答从路易斯颤抖的顶端溢出，落在地上，他甚至无暇思考去拿东西的玛鲁回来后看到她的父亲正在干他会有什么样的反应。男人粗糙的手指揉捏着被蹭得红肿的乳头，尽管已经当了一段时间的农场主人，Louis的身体依旧跟小镇的人有着些许不同。<br/>　　清脆的响声随着Louis翘起的臀部被拍红而响起，农场的主人哭了出来，他断断续续地保证着什么，然而过多分泌的唾液和破碎的呻吟使得他口齿不清的表达并未传达到德米特里厄斯那儿。Louis觉得自己快要被这个大力的男人干死，年龄与经验的差距让他对于这般戏弄只得缴械投降。他甚至没有多余的反抗，就被德米特里厄斯扒了裤子摁在台子上猛操了起来。<br/>　　他跟玛鲁只是朋友，甚至还称不上特别亲密。但从这段生活在鹈鹕镇的经历而言，Louis知道，如果他妄图解释或者讲道理，他又会迎来如那晚一般噩梦的体验。瑟瑟发抖的青年趴伏在台子上，侧腰被男人从后牢牢地捏住，双腿发软，脚尖无力地刮蹭地面，侵犯地痛苦和快感让他神志不清。</p><p> </p><p>　　海莉x玩家<br/>　　<br/>　　Sydney一直不太喜欢海莉，没有原因，就是没来由的不喜欢。她们也不知道怎么成为了朋友，可能是她在海边无意中帮海莉找回了手镯，也可能是因为她被硬拉着去跟几头蠢牛拍照——这毫无意义，Sydney如此认为。所以在海莉的暗室里，她显得浑身不自在，不去管海莉说什么，只是兀自靠在暗室的角落，任海莉独自忙活。<br/>　　“你很讨厌我是吗，Syd？”海莉抬头看了过来，湛蓝色的眼睛闪着莹莹波光，Sydney没从其中窥视有什么别样的情绪。　　<br/>　　“你还算有自知之明，那我也不打扰了。”Sydney正想要从这令她不适的环境中离开，不论是封闭的昏暗房间，还是跟海莉的独处都让她不适，她想要离开这里去外边喘口气，或者再去找自己的好姐姐们解决一下心情问题。<br/>　　可海莉就那样贴了上来，轻盈的花香也随之到来，海莉给Sydney用过她的香水，Sydney自然对这香味再熟悉不过。被堵在墙角弱小可怜又无助的少女当即想就此消失，暖橙色的眼眸就像蜂蜜融入了海水中，甜蜜荡然无存，Sydney只得小声的嘟囔，也不知说给谁听，因为很快，她就被迫陷入了一个让人窒息的吻中。<br/>　　气息湿润紊乱，Sydney懊恼地抓着一缕海莉的金发，跟女孩子接吻的感觉总比跟男性的要好，Sydney觉得她该推开海莉，她跟漂亮的姑娘一直不对盘。可惜海莉明显没有就此罢休的意愿，要知道当女性执着起来，不论是谁都难以招架，她的手压在Sydney裙摆的边缘和大腿上。裙摆被撩开，海莉的指尖触摸到了Sydney的腿根。<br/>　　交缠的口舌滑过软腭，好似抵死缠绵的两条蛇，互不相让。Sydney可不愿意在接吻中落了下风，她一门心思全投在亲吻上，就连海莉不知何时把她的内裤已经快拽到了膝盖也浑然不知。就当海莉的手摸上Sydney善于使用的阴部时，她终于回过神来，焦急地结束了这个吻。<br/>　　“我早就想这么做了。”海莉笑了，没人能拒绝一个有着好看笑容的姑娘，就像Sydney知道没有人能拒绝她的魅力一样。海莉温柔地亲了亲Sydney的鼻尖，就算Sydney不满地瞪着她，海莉也没有停下。另一只手揉上了Sydney的胸脯，海莉或许不知道对方的拒绝为何物，她想扯开Sydney的领口，Sydney则紧紧抓着自己的衣服。<br/>　　“我真不知道你原来那么喜欢我。”Sydney笑了，她舔了舔下唇，在唇瓣上压下了暧昧的弧度，“既然如此，那我也没有拒绝你的理由，甜心。”<br/>　　不喜欢是一回事，被喜欢则是另一回事。Sydney开始自己解开衬衫的纽扣，让雪白的胸乳露出，她没有穿着内衣，Sydney喜欢不被拘束的感觉。这下海莉脸红了，眨巴着蓝眼睛不知该往哪儿看。Sydney没想这么轻易放过她，将耳侧白金色的碎发拨拢到耳后，她用手指捻着短裙的裙边，将布料掀了起来，大胆的将私密部位给海莉看。<br/>　　哪见过这样大胆的行径，就连原本好不容易鼓足勇气想要上下其手的海莉也歇了火，她懊恼地撇嘴，Sydney贴近了她，为本来认定的冤家送上了一个甜蜜的吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　　　罗宾x玩家(Sydney)<br/>　　大家好我又写同样的梗了<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　Sydney毫不在意让别人欣赏自己的身体，尽管已经是个社畜成年人，她的身躯仍然娇小得像是还未出学院的少女。而自从鹈鹕镇的第一天，她就喜欢上了罗宾，即便对方已为人妻，但这并不重要。<br/>　　此时此刻，心心念念的罗宾就在隔壁修建养鸡棚，Sydney不愿放过这个勾引罗宾的好机会，二话不说把自己脱得精光，身体赤裸裸的一件衣物不剩。接着她套了个背带裤，背带裤前面的布料堪堪遮住胸脯的一半，她的乳头被带子压住，粗糙的布料磨得她有些少许的痛感。她的脊背露了出来，一直到腰窝勾勒出了漂亮的曲线。Sydney清楚自己身体的价值，她也从来不会委屈自己。<br/>　　下定决心的少女踮着脚尖轻轻地迈出了屋门，入夜虽没有风，但也很凉爽，抬头望天繁星点点月光皎洁，正是个适合偷情的好天气。Sydney从后面靠近了还在干活的罗宾，兴许是听见了她的动静，年长的女性没有回身，只是带着笑意开口：“已经很晚了，听话的小孩子这时候应该睡觉了。”<br/>　　Sydney咬着下唇，不满地鼓起了脸颊，从第一天起，罗宾就一直把她当作没长大的孩子看待。她可跟玛鲁那个无趣的家伙不同，她可早就独当一面。Sydney伸出双臂，月光下她本就如牛乳般的肤色显得愈发莹白，她的身姿既柔软又纤细，手臂环住罗宾的脖颈，努力踩着一旁的木头来加高自己的海拔才够到女性的耳边。<br/>　　“可我不是乖孩子啊，我的好姐姐。”她用舌尖濡湿罗宾的耳根，胸乳紧紧贴在女性的背部，她能感受女性的体温，还有因做活而出的汗湿。她张开粉红的唇，含住罗宾的耳垂，像是对待快化的冰激凌那样细细舔弄。<br/>　　罗宾还没放下手中的工具，好像身后的各式骚扰对她毫无作用。她似乎真的只是纵容小孩子胡闹的温柔的大姐姐，只是腾出手拍了拍女孩抱住自己的小臂。<br/>　　“小姑娘不可以这么做哦？”<br/>　　“可是我偏要这么做——”Sydney提高了音量，既然对方把她当作小孩子，那么小孩子可是会无理取闹的，“姐姐要不要好好教育一下我呢？”<br/>　　听到没有半分退步意思的话，罗宾叹了口气，她把工具放好，扭身搂住了Sydney的腰肢。白金色的长发翘得可爱，即便罗宾知道面前的小姑娘不是个安分的主，是的，从第一天Sydney跟着她姐姐、姐姐的叫，罗宾就意识到了这点。就像睡美人一样，可能有点对不起海莉和其他女孩子，可她确实觉得这个大城市来得娇生惯养又让人头疼的小姑娘，确实好看的不得了，活像个月光女神的化身——淫荡的那一部分。<br/>　　罗宾把Sydney从堆叠的木板上抱了下来，少女很轻，比她脚底下踩着的那摞木板轻得多。罗宾望着对方暖橙色的双眸，满溢的欲望呼之欲出，她趁着对方还想说什么的时候捏着女孩的下巴吻了上去，颇带着几分惩罚意味的嘬咬Sydney的唇瓣。<br/>　　Sydney勾引的举动太过大胆，白嫩的娇躯恐怕对不论男女都具有极大的吸引力，更别提穿着这种暴露却做了无用遮掩的背带裤，简直就是为了被操而准备的。与世隔绝的鹈鹕小镇不存在道德伦理，耐不住寂寞的小家伙肯定又会故技重施勾引其他人满足她深不可测的性欲。罗宾的手抚摸着少女光洁的背部，滑嫩的手感与木头相差太多，她甚至都怕自己满是木工留下的茧子会把对方弄疼。<br/>　　但很显然，Sydney兴奋了起来，她积极地回应着罗宾的吻，像只小奶猫舔奶一样用舌头跟着罗宾的引导，她整个人快要黏到了罗宾身上，短促热息凝聚在口鼻间，她金色的睫毛颤着，像是两片小小的羽毛飞过罗宾的心上。<br/>　　女性的手伸进了背带裤，用力地揉捏少女翘软的臀部，臀肉似布丁要从指缝间蹦出。她的双手被牛仔布料遮住，于是在底下肆无忌惮地用惩罚的力度对着两团肉又揉又掐，直到手掌触碰的温度发热，少女哼哼唧唧地发出软糯甜音。天啊，Sydney太会撒娇了，罗宾不可抑制地想。即便她现在是两个孩子的母亲，但那都不同于Sydney，像是满足了她素日有些吝啬的母爱，又像是个撒娇讨爱的小情人。<br/>　　“怎么已经湿成这样了，小Syd难道是已经自己玩过了吗？”指尖在探索中触上了藏于腿间的花瓣，罗宾只消用手指轻戳湿润阴唇，怀中的小姑娘便发出风情万种的娇吟，身体软软地整个贴在了她身上。<br/>　　“嗯——才没有，Sydney可是一直心心念念罗宾姐姐好久了！”Sydney的声调微微扬高，委屈的意味藏在囔囔鼻音中，或许对其他同等年龄的女性而言，这样的言行无非嗲到令人作呕，可是落在Sydney身上却合适得很，她把每一个度都掌握得恰到好处，不论是有意无意的撩拨还是大胆的勾引，可以算是张弛有度，在色诱方面浑然天成的才能。<br/>　　两片花瓣间又湿又暖，罗宾只是稍稍抚摸了那个私密的地方一会儿，花蜜便漏了出来，弄湿了她的指根和少女的裤裆。Sydney被刺激得直抖索，嗔怪般地张口露出小虎牙，在橙发女性的颈肩留下清浅的牙印。她试着用自己快要从肩带中漏出的乳房去蹭罗宾的胸部，Sydney有些期待产奶的现象，可惜她不愿意为了谁怀孕。<br/>　　肩带逐渐滑脱，这让失去拘束的背带裤一路下滑，胸前雪白的皮肤好似两个小白兔一样可爱得紧，粉红色的乳头被蹭得挺着，让人忍不住想要含住好好嘬吸。罗宾从少女身上嗅到了香甜的气息，有点像夏日小店中卖得草莓冰激凌，她的胸口也被Sydney弄得发痒，小羽毛又在看她心间不安分地骚动。<br/>　　罗宾箍着少女的腰，另一手托着被捏得显出红指印的屁股，像抱小孩一样把Sydney抱了起来。脚尖突然悬空让Sydney惊呼一声，少女赶忙用如羊脂玉雕刻般的小腿紧紧缠住了罗宾的腰，罗宾转了个圈，足以让怀中的小姑娘因害怕摔下去而安分了不少，她做到了搭好的木头平台上，让半裸的少女骑在她的腿上，活像个要听故事的小孩子。<br/>　　“那么，小Syd告诉我，你是想跟我做爱，还是想当我的小情人呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我真的不想再补档这篇了，我好痛苦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>